Uchiha Hideki - Deceased
'Character First Name' Hideki 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' HidekiUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' Cerebral Assasin 'Age' 29 Date of Birth 10/05/172 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Uchiha 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 190 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Left Eye gouged out by Kagato Uzumaki by chakra rod Left Eye replaced by Byakugan from 'Hikaru Hyuga 'Affiliation The Uchiha clan 'Relationship Status' Unknown 'Personality' Hideki is a cold hearted individual; while expressing a desire to be alone, He does not necessarily reject all human contact entirely. He shuns most social interaction with others beyond what is necessary for fulfilling his job and goals He acts more like a lone wolf so to speak, keeping most people at a distance. He keeps his feelings and emotions to his self for the most part and very rarely lets anyone in. Hideki does not trust others, and does not keep friends because of this and t hose he does he keeps at arm’s length not letting them get close to him for fear that he would develop feelings for them, which in his mind would only hold him back. 'Behaviour' Hideki doesn’t enjoy the company of others, which cause him to stay away from others for the most part isolating him from most human interaction like a lone wolf or much like a hermit. 'Nindo (optional)' Feelings just weigh you down.. 'Dojutsu:' Sharingan- Right Eye Mangekyo Sharingan- Right eye Byakugan - Left Eye 'Bloodline/Clan' Descendant Obito Uchiha 'Uchiiha clan' The Uchiha Clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered throughout. They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation. The Uchiha clan was most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. 'Ninja Class ' Missing Nin, S-Class 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' Shuriken 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Speed, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu,Medical, Kyujutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 ( 10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 30 (45) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9 ) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 64 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique Kamui - ((Right eye only )) Shadow Clone Technique Fire: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Water: Water Release: Water Trumpet Water_Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Hiding in Mist Technique Advanced: Boil Release Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Sharingan Ephemeral Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Tsukuyomi Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Taijutsu: Example: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank 'Allies' The Uchiha Clan 'Enemies' Amegakure, Kagato Uzumaki 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library' The Last Home Coming: Brother Vs Brother - 9/19/14 ' Eye Training 8/7/13 An unexpected new sight 7/31/13 A Uchiha home coming 7/18/13 Attack On the Amekage 6/22/13 'Approved by: Kagato